The finish line
by JWTel
Summary: Naruto is a Track and Field star, a part of the infamous Konoha 8 in Konoha high, and everything seems swell, until, she came along.
1. Preface

PREFACE

It was another beautiful morning. The students of Konoha high were outside enjoying their time, conversing with other students from different schools. The athletic meet conducted by Sakura Haruno turned to be a great success. The only one who looked out of place was a whiskered boy. He was hiding behind a tree looking extremely uncomfortable. He had his hand on his chest, "What am I going to do?" he sighed.

Konoha high, a prestigious school made of a very talented student body, are always number one when it came to any sort of competition. The athletic meet however was special, because it's the only competition which was always close but Konoha high would pull through no matter what happens. The difference of power is unique, unlike other competitions such as academics, each of Konoha's high students could hold their own against the best academics of other schools. When it came to sports, it was different. While a member of another school can beat a normal student of Konoha high, they are considered unequal towards Konoha's best athletes.

Konoha high relied on 8 students called _Konoha's 8_, these students are freak of natures when it came to their specialty. The boy hiding behind the tree is Uzumaki Naruto. He is one of Konoha's 8 and his specialty is Track and Field. Without him, Konoha would have to rely on their average runners since the rest of Konoha's 8 manage a different field. If the Track and Field had only their average members, the best they could do is get second.

The matches could become either two ways. One, it can be completely lopsided with Konoha winning. Or two, it can be a hard fought victory. Since Konoha usually wins, other schools would intentionally throw the matches against them to secure second place. It is not accepted but it does happen and if a team was found out, they would be immediately disqualified. That is how it becomes lopsided.

Konoha does not excel in sports, while they have 8 who do, there needs to be more than 8 people to win. For example, if Naruto was a master at basketball, there's only so much one person could do in a team game like that. The same goes for track and baseball. The only sure wins Konoha has is tennis and swimming which are covered by 2 of the 8's, but winning in those 2 doesn't put Konoha at the top. You would need to win more games than any other school. So while there's 2 guarantee's and 6 others which is favored, there are 4 which they would most likely lose. That is not the only way Konoha could lose. There is another. Even if Konoha were to win all 8 of 12 sports, if another high school were to get second in all of them, they have a chance. It's based on a point system.

1st gets 3 points

2nd gets 2 points

3rd gets 1 point

And the rest get 0

So if Konoha were to win all of it's 8 sports. They would have 24 points. If another high school were to get second in all of the 8 sports. They would get 16 points. If they were to win all 4 of the other sports Konoha 8 doesn't have covered. They would get another 12 points. Which would put them up at 28. However, that is mostly unlikely, as it is a fierce competition, there is no other high school who can successfully get second 8 times in a row. At least…not yet.

Ino Yamanaka, a transfer student from the west had arrived and while Sakura covered Tennis, so did she. No one besides her own school ever seen her performed, and to have a new student make the main team, it was surprising to everyone. What made her so interesting was the way she could captivate people with her fair looks, blond hair and blue eyes. The make up she had on complimented her beauty, however it wasn't too much neither was it too little.

Naruto, who was hiding behind a tree during this great morning, was petrified by her, not because she was frightening in any shape or form, but because he was captured by her presence.

During his years as the top track star, there were many girls who attempted to go out with him. But like Track and Field, Naruto would always run so fast, no one could keep up. He wasn't dodgy, he liked spending time with a girl who would admit her love to him, but it never worked out. The main reason being that he had a reputation to protect. He had to train hard every day. It would be sometimes months before he could hang out with his significant other, but even if there was time. He would always cross the finish line alone. He had cheers, he had fans, everyone thought highly of him. But every time, ever single time he crossed that white line, no one was waiting for him. Sure there were the Konoha 8 who expected him to be first, but no one was truly waiting for him. He had girls in dozens throwing out roses at his grand performance, but no one was there. He would cross the finish line.

Alone.

Then this girl arrived. She was different. He didn't know why, surely she was pretty but not the prettiest. She came from the west, but it wasn't the first time Naruto ever met a girl from the west. Something about her intrigues him, even to the point he had to be hiding behind a tree on this beautiful morning day, holding on his chest as if his heart would beat out of it. Throughout all the girls Naruto ever met. It would always go a peculiar way. It would be like a race to the finish line. The two of them would try, as they try Naruto would slowly gain speed, eventually he'll be alone running and he'll be alone crossing the finish line.

This girl. The girl he never met before, never seen in his whole life. She was different. Instead of her starting in the start of the race, Naruto could see her ahead of him. The race didn't even start and she was halfway done. She hasn't won, but that made it all curious for Naruto.

Will she be able to keep up? Will she cross the finish line before he does? Will they cross the finish line at the same time? Can Naruto catch up? Will Naruto fall in love with her? What are her intentions? Does she feel the same way? If so, then how come he's the only one hiding behind a tree? He saw her look at him a few times, catching him off guard and smiling. As if she already won. Why does she make him feel this way? Why isn't she like the other girls? What makes her so important?

Naruto felt his heart beating so hard, his knees hit the floor as he struggled to breath. There was a certain thing about her that he couldn't get rid off. It wouldn't be bad if today was a normal day. If he had one day where he can recuperate himself, he's sure that he can back to normal. He was just caught off guard today, but today isn't a normal day. Today is the competition for Track and Field. The day he trained for would all go to waste because of some girl he couldn't get over. Mind you, it was a girl he met on the first day. That's what made it all more frustrating.

He stood up, he had to leave this tree eventually, but it felt so warm and so safe. It was until he heard a voice that he knew it was hopeless. This tree could only protect him for so long. It was Haruno Sakura, one of Konoha's 8 and she covered Tennis. The solo champion who won every single competition she was in. The creator of Konoha 8, the self proclaimed leader even though she comes up with most of the decisions, it is always voted on. There is really no true leader of Konoha 8, even herself mentioned that Konoha 8 is like an untamed beast.

However, she carried most of the load when it came to the business side of things. She's used to it to because she's the president of the schools council, not an easy role at all. The way she would juggle everything around her was truly amazing, but to accomplish it, she couldn't be nice every time. She had to be mean. She had to demand for things. It turned out she was really good at it too, and she kept using this tactic until it eventually rubbed off her and now she's really like this. There are times when she's nice, her old self showing through the cracks but it would seal it up and she'll be meaner then a step mother.

"Naruto!" the voice said. Naruto looked at the tree one more time before turning his head, "What is it?" Sakura smiled, "Thank goodness we found you. What were you doing? It's time for you to prepare for todays match." Naruto could already see her smile disappear with what he had to say, that's why he didn't say it, "Yea, I'll be ready. I was just admiring the plant life for a little while." Sakura raised a brow, "Really? I never took you for a plant loving person." Naruto laughed awkwardly, "What are you talking about. I loved plants ever since I was a little kid." Sakura stared at him for a little longer, Naruto could already tell she was calling his bluff, all he had to do now was stare back but it was so hard. Her eyes was watching him like a hawk, "Interesting…" that was all she said before she turned her head and crossed her arms.

Naruto knew, it was too late, she figured it out. She would always does this when she knew something was wrong. It was one of the tactics she developed when becoming a monster. Her voice was sharp, and it had a snappy way of leaving her mouth, "What happen." Naruto swallowed hard. It was no use lying, he had already been caught, "T-the new girl…" he said it like a child who was caught doing something wrong.

Sakura uncannily already knew where this was going as her eyes shot at Ino who was talking with her friends. Luckily enough, Ino didn't recognize the murderous intent, or if she did, she was really good at hiding it. Sakura took a long sigh before talking again, "What about her?" Naruto wanted to tell her everything, everything about her that made him like this but when he tried, there was nothing but air leaving his lips. He had sweat forming around his head, and his couldn't speak. He didn't know if it was because of Sakura's evil side lurking about or his attraction to Ino, whatever it was, it made it hard for him to translate why he's like this.

Sakura didn't turn around, she didn't even add any comforting words. She was strictly business, and sometimes she can be very cold, "You know where the school makes most of it's money right?" Naruto bobbed his head to the side. What is she going on about? Sakura continued, "The school makes most of it's money from sponsors. Yes we make money because this is a private school, but has it ever came to you why we have the best equipment, why we have the best teachers, despite that we're competition with other private schools."

Now that she mentions it, Naruto did wonder about that. If it's really because of sponsors then doesn't every school have sponsors? Sakura pointed at the multiple signs of businesses being held at the front gate, actually there everywhere. Naruto never noticed these signs before, it was probably because he was so concentrated on running, he never took a chance to look around, "How this works is that businesses hand us money to our school so that they can put their business advertising around here. The vendors are from 5 star restaurants so they could get customers, at the same time they pay us. The thing is, Naruto…" she turned her head around to face him, "The thing is, the school who gets first place gets bragging rights at where the athletic meet would happen. If we fail to get first place, then we'll lose everything." She walked up so close to him that Naruto could feel her breath on his face, "And I'll be damned if we lose all of it because you have some crush with a girl."

This different side of her made her look ferocious, but she felt less of a friend and more of a boss. He understood it but he didn't like it, perhaps if this was another universe, he would've been heads over heels for her. Naruto looked at the ground and nodded his head, "I told you…I'm fine and ready to race."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto's life was normal, well, mostly normal. He grew up the same way. He played with different children, he was loved by his parents, he was grounded when he did something bad, rewarded when he did something good. The only big difference was that he was adopted. His real parents, he had no memories of them, the only memory he had besides his adoptive parents, was being underwater trying to reach out for something. He would have dreams of being underwater, what made it weird was that he could breath just fine. He would keep trying to break free, to hit the open air and breath real air, whatever that is, he wanted it. He wanted to press his face against the surface of the ocean and feel as the cool ocean breeze brushes against his skin. Every time though, he would never climbed to the top and when he got so tired of swimming, his body would resign, after that he would wake up.

Besides that he never really thought about his real parents. His adoptive parents, Minato and Kushina Uzumaki loved him very much. They would spend as much time as they could with him when he was a kid, things only really became hectic when he was 15. Minato and Kushina were retired scientist, however they retired at a very young age and decided to adopt a child to fill the empty void in their lives. It turned out great, they were really enjoying being with Naruto and didn't want anything to do otherwise, but one day, the news came up about a new virus. DNA-Z. Only days after, they received a phone call from one of the organizations who used to employ them and requested that they come out of retirement. At first, it was an easy no, it was until the DNA-Z was explained to them, that Minato and Kushina finally agreed. They didn't want to leave behind their son, but they had to. Naruto encouraged them to go too, since he was already old enough and even though he didn't hear what this DNA-Z was about, he didn't mind being alone.

His parents loved him and gave so much to him. If they could give back to other people the same way they did to him then he's just fine with that.

His life wasn't entirely bad after that, he certainly enjoyed more freedom than he had before. He wasn't really a bad kid too, so he didn't get in trouble with the law. It just meant that he could train more and become the best runner in the world. One day he would show his parents of how fast he could run, he swore they'll be amazed. He'll make them so proud, and they'll know he's a responsible child. If there's any reason why he runs, it's because of that, but sometimes…it gets lonely when you cross the finish line alone.

He was able to cook for himself, he took care of the house but for extra precautionary measures, his parents hired maids to come over every once in a while to keep things in check. Naruto liked them, they were great company but some of them were kind of weird. Neji, one of the butlers of the organization would be super serious about his job. Naruto would clean and clean and clean when it was his turn to come by, and every time Neji would find something wrong. He was never the type to point it out rudely, instead, he pointed it out like a teacher would when you make a mistake at your homework. He would tell him what what should have done, showed him techniques and complement him at what he did well. Neji was also a member of Konoha 8 and he was the captain of the Judo club, his extremist ways of making everything perfect made it where his team was one of the best. For example, Konoha's track runners had no way of beating the rival track runners, thats why they have Naruto as an edge. Neji however had his team train hard, so every inch of talent they lacked Neji made sure he replaced it with skill.

His whole team are like brothers to him.

Hinata Hyuuga, a cousin and close friend to Naruto visits the house the most. She was shy, timid even but the girl tried her best to replace the empty void his parents left behind. Her scolding was almost always sub par though and Naruto would never take it serious, but he respected it in his own sort of way. He understood she was doing this for him and because of that he listened when he had to. You can contribute some of the reasons he didn't get in trouble because of Hinata. Hinata was also a member of Konoha's 8, she ran the swimming squad but like her weak leadership at parenting, her swimming leadership shared the same results. The team liked her, there was no one faster, no one stronger but they never took her seriously. In solo swimming, Hinata would always win despite who she went against, even to the point she holds the highest swimming record in the region. In team swimming she would carry the load, going faster than she would normally and because of this the team respected her, they never took her scolding seriously, her training seriously but when she spoke they listened and they listened with open arms, there was no one more hard working then her.

Hinabi Hyuuga, Hinata's troublesome sister didn't share such roles with the other two, at one point however, she was forced with the responsibilities and it didn't turned out well. Her first trip to the outside would end horribly and despite strict teaching from the older side of the family, the girl would simply not change. The only person she ever could communicate with is Naruto, even though they barely communicate to begin with. The family resigned with having her come over to help clean Naruto's house, and this was her only responsibility. Unfortunately this small task was covered by Hinata by reasons unknown. Hinabi is well taught in martial arts, a teaching Neji would soon regret. The girl is mixed in some underground fighting to support whatever she wanted to do. Hinata and Neji tried to talk some sense to her but to no avail, the stubborn yet hardworking girl continued and amounted to such a wealth she could support herself. The eventual family problems led to a unfortunate event. Hanabi was excluded from the family, disowned by her parents, in addition, she was no longer known as Hyuuga but ran by a different name. There are times she would visit Naruto and the one time when she did Naruto accepted her as Hyuuga, he didn't warn her about what she was doing, but told her that if she ever needed help then she could come to him.

These three people are the reason he never was driven mad of loneliness. One of them being more of the reason then the other, particularly Hinata.

Apparently, when they were young, they used to be very good playmates. His mother and hers would get together and talk while he and Hinata would play. There was some reason he would forget, some accident happened that they never hung out again until early in his teens. Hinata played no part of that decision as she came to him apologizing for never responding back to him. He didn't remember sending any letters, all of it, every single thing that happened before he was a teen was well for naught since he didn't remember any of it. It didn't stop them from clicking though. They hit it on like they were kids playing again, two different personalities hooking up like that, perfectly, there is a saying that opposites attract but it had nothing to do with that. The way they talked to each other, interacted, everything they did, it was like a puzzle finally piecing together.

Naruto was never attracted to her sexually, sure she was a very good looking young lady but it never struck him as love, he looked at it as friendship at it's finest. He wanted a friend, needed one even and she was there. He would never be more grateful to a girl than he is to her. It just never registered as love. He wanted her, sought for her as a friend and she filled the role. It seemed she was even okay with it. There were time he would wonder, no mistake in that but his thought would complete be drown out when he was in the depths of a competitions, training, preparing. He had no time to think of love.

It was dark, not a shed of light from the outside. Naruto, sprawled on his bed care not for the condition of his room especially at times like this. He was clean and to be fair his room was clean, but on his floor were mountains of different trophies that held every type of title but only one name. Naruto Uzumaki. The floor was vacuumed, the painting straightened and everything was spic and span, except for his dusty old trophies. It was all on one floor, from the community race to winning the grand athletic meet. It all resigned on the floor of his bed room, waiting, unappreciated.

There was a small knock.

"Naruto?" a voice, so quiet, so timid approached his door.

There was a small crack and a girl with jet black hair peered through it, "Are you awake?" the girl asked. There was no response. Her eyes found him sleeping soundlessly on his bed. She opened the door fully and is met with what surprised her the most, all of his trophies. The once shining gold mustered into a poor sight to see. Hinata held her hand to her mouth, as if she had witnessed death, to her it was as she was no stranger to winning. The trophies she held are up for everyone to see. There isn't a day where she isn't shining them. To see trophies that share the same resemblance, it hurt her deeply. She picked up one of them and wiped it, looking at her reflection from the bright shining thing, "You're alone, aren't you Naruto?" she asked the resting soul, "You don't have anyone to share these moments with…" she was supposed to make him a grand breakfast but another thought popped into her mind.

"You should alway have someone to share these moments with and for the time being…I guess I'll do."

* * *

><p>The light finally broke through the cracks of the window, it's ray of lights gently touch Naruto's face, causing him to open his eyes. The room felt different. It felt new, fresh, he sat up, rubbing his tired eyes, "Wake up silly." Hinata told him, as she leaned forward with a cup of coffee. Naruto gratefully grabbed the coffee from her, "Thank god for you, now I know Oda didn't have a sore eye at finding good caretakers. You're a god at this…" Naruto finally opened his eyes. His trophies, even the small ones, all of it stacked so perfectly together, not too close yet not too far. He almost dropped his coffee. He stood up from his bed and gazed at his achievements, as if he never seen them before ever, "Hinata…did you do this?" he was shocked. Hinata didn't say anything, she merely smiled and gestured him to drink his coffee, "We got to go soon, but you can stare at it for a little while longer."<p>

Naruto took a small sip of his coffee before putting his across his chest, "I remember that one," he pointed at the small trophy at the far left. It didn't look special, "That was when my parents weren't so busy, and they managed to come to one of my competitions. Dad almost fell over the pool cheering and Mom tried to pretend she wasn't related to us." Naruto laughed, Hinata simply stood with her hands folded in front of her listening.

"That one was when Dad and Mom were able to get a break. You were there too, even your family who's busy all the time came. Oh, I forgot to thank them!" Naruto shot a apologetic expression but Hinata shook her head, "They were happy to come, they're just unhappy they couldn't show up after it because of all the business going around."

Naruto nodded, understanding, "Yea, ever since that DNA-Z thing came out, a lot of parents left their kids." Hinata agreed, "It's for the best I guess." Naruto smiled, "Well their in good hands, I can assure you. The Hyuuga family are really good at what they do. The coffee is amazing by the way."

The moment ran by as Hinata and Naruto would casually converse about several things until it came to the point they had to go to school, "Look at the time."

Hinata looked over and found that school was already about to start, "Oh no, did we talk too much."

Naruto grinned, "Yep." He put the empty cup on the floor, "Just go on ahead, I'll get ready. It doesn't matter if I'm late."

Hinata was ready to put on her parental face on until Naruto walked in the bathroom, "Unless of course you want to stay." He smiled slyly, teasing Hinata's innocence. Hinata looked uncomfortable, caught between going to school or helping her friend, eventually, she resigned, "You better hurry up Naruto, Gai sensei is going to have your head." Even her threats were half-assed, she truly couldn't be mad at someone for real. The door closed and Naruto lets out the sigh. He turned the water on and allowed the water to drip on his head for a while, "Todays the big event Naruto. So many people are relying on you, you can't screw up." He finished showering, popped into his clothes and began to walk to a new day of school. He wasn't sure what was ahead of him, he didn't know that today wasn't like every other tournament. He didn't know that the strings that attached him to this world was about to be tested to it's fullest.

* * *

><p>AN : Let's start off with, I wasn't planning on ending the chapter here however I said I was going to update on a weekend so I suppose ending it here would suffice. There was a question on how long will this novel last, I assure you, I plan on making it last for a while. There's a lot of plot into this despite one race, I can promise you that. Also, reviews isn't going to stop me from writing this story, only if I get bored. I'll tell you what, reviews certainly help me writing this story. I like getting support from you guys but even if you don't want to, I always am thankful for you guys reading. That's the bottom line.

Now, let's get into the story. This isn't a plot moving chapter, it's just an introduction to some of the characters that are going to be a part of the story. Will this be a harem, probably not, most likely not. I personally like working with 1x1 but if I feel like I'm up for the challenge then sure. I'll tell you what though, even if Ino is the main heroine there will be chapters she would play no part, why? I like writing fillers, I like writing parts where other characters are in the spotlight. Naruto will always be in a chapter, why? Because I'm a male, Naruto is a male, we both have this in common which makes it easier to write with. I'm not sexist, I just prefer writing like this.w

If there's any questions you guys have feel free to ask, I'll answer it by the next chapter.

As always, take care and have a good weekend!

JWTell


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto opened the door to his house and stepped outside, fully dressed. He walked down the street and headed for school until he realizes that he's already late. He curses under his breath; nothing but a good scolding from Kakashi would come of this so he decided a different plan. Since Kakashi is always angry in the morning, how about coming in later? Yea, he's mostly nicer when he's had his coffee. He smiled at his brilliant idea and changed his course to a tea shop. He walked in and slapped the bell as hard as he can, "Old man!"

There was nothing.

No one came out and Naruto stood there until he heard a kettle being brought to the stove. He could smell tea escaping the door of the kitchen. And he moved his body to the nearest table. The room was decorated nicely considering it hasn't been re-decorated for five years. It was maintained well and there were customers, just not new customers.

Nothing's changed since the incident.

The door from the kitchen opens and a man of middle age walks out. He raggedy and old, but was clean. The only thing that changed was the owner, but you can't really blame him considering his wife had died only a while ago, "What do you want you brat."

"Brat?!" Naruto looked seriously offended.

"Yes brat. I didn't know what I do when your parents told me to watch over you."

"Watch over me?! Are you kidding? The only time you ever come to see me is when I come to you."

"And that's exactly how it should be." The old man nodded as if what he was doing was noble, in his belief it was. To his knowledge; if someone was under someone's wings, then it should be that person who seeks help, not the other way around. Naruto didn't need help though, he had enough helpers, plus, he does well getting around by himself. The old man said nothing by it but poured Naruto some tea, and bringing it to the table.

Naruto lifted the cup to his mouth and then his eyes widened, "So good…" He looked astonished. The old man grunted, "Of course it is, why wouldn't it be? I practice my skills day and night." There was a brief silence and the old man sighed, "It's not like I'm better for anything."

Naruto stopped sipping his tea, "Look old man, I was just kidding about you not taking care of me. I come here a lot don't I? And your daughter helps me a lot too, and after what you been through, it should be me helping you."

"You're as deep in it as I am. What help can you bring me?"

Naruto sourly looked away. It was true. Both of them are in the same hole but Naruto's not so permanent. The old man lost his wife and he lost his parents, temporarily but most likely permanently. It didn't matter though; they are both without their loved ones.

"Y-You have Sakura!" Naruto added but the old man waved it away.

"The only thing that girl tells me are three things. Good bye, hello, and go take a shower."

"So you guys haven't talked much?" Naruto felt sorry for him.

"Of course not, ever since her mother died…" there was a grief in his eyes, "…ah, forget about it," but just so he could satisfy Naruto's curiosity, "She was more of a mama's girl anyways. We never really clicked to begin with."

Naruto wasn't satisfied, "Aw come'on old man, she's your daughter for crying out loud. Maybe if you tried to talk to her then something can happen," Naruto remembered what he said, "You know, a wise man once told me that if a person needs help, they should seek it. And you need your daughters help."

"It doesn't work that way." The old man was in denial, "She has a lot of things in her hand, and her old man shouldn't be one of them. We've been having this talk day after day Naruto, and I tried it. But I'm more of a burden than helping her."

"Then show her." Naruto said blatantly, "If you can't tell her, show her old man!"

"And how am I…" there was a moment of brilliance in the old man – a moment of realizing until his eyes planted on Naruto like a sticky bomb. Naruto was too busy sipping his tea until he was finally finished, letting out a refreshing sigh.

"Just show here how much you care…" He stopped midway sensing danger, "O-Old man?" He looked at him. The old man looked back, "Naruto…aren't you running late for school?"

"I'm already late!" Naruto informed him. The old man shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, I guess it's the thought that counts." He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and told his lackey to take charge. He then kicked the door open and showed what was brewing inside his mind.

"Oh no…" Naruto whispered defeated. In front of him was a bike trailer, but it wasn't any ordinary bike trailer it was a, what the old man would say, _customized _bike trailer. The bike trailer was more home-made then anything. It was a rusty old bike and the trailer behind it was a dog house. The only thing holding the two together was silver duct tape.

"I'm going to die."

"Oh please, I drive a lot of kids to school when they're late."

"Yea. When laws didn't exist and dinosaurs roamed the land."

The old man ignored Naruto and tossed him behind. He climbed on his bick and looked back, "You might want to grab a helmet."

Naruto looked around and found a paper on the floor. He picked it up and it was a picture of a helmet, "Well thank god for traffic laws." He realizes something, "Wait, weren't you like some Olympic bike rider or something?"

"Top cyclist in my class, what about it?"

Naruto looked at fate in its eyes and knew that if he was going to die, it would be today, "We're going fast aren't we? I don't think this duct tape is going to ho…" he tried to get off but was interrupted.

"Shut up, you're in good hands. Now hold on!"

He kicked the pedal as hard as he could and they zoomed off into a distance.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and she should be in first period but she's stuck here by herself. Well not entirely by herself since she had enough paper work to build a man sized doll. Sakura sighed, resting her head against the papers, "What am I going to do?" she questioned herself. A lot of the papers dealt with clubs and that's because she rarely ever does them but you can only run from them for so long. It's mostly about funding, a lot of clubs, and clubs not covered by a Konoha 8 member lacked funds. And that's because the money's being used on sporting events. It was a lot worse when she arrived, no one was getting funds but now with Konoha 8, the sporting clubs are able to generate enough money to supply for themselves, just not enough for everyone and it sickens her. She loves clubs, she thinks it's the best but this is a private school and most of the schools funds are being used for academic purposes.<p>

"Konoha High generates both the best grades and the best students." That was the schools motto, but when she came along she was advised to make her a slogan into an alternative version of the motto, "Konoha High generates both the best grades and the best athletes." It worked too because everyone in Konoha High were tired of being mocked as the weakest high school. And she fulfilled her motto, but she can't make it equal for all the clubs.

"Maybe if I set up more advertisements…no that won't work…then how about if I get the athletes to do more fund raisers…their already complaining with the work they already have…how about…"

There was a knock on the door and Sakura sat up so fast it looked instantaneous, "Come in." she said in a cool voice. The door opened and the secretary walked in, some girl who got elected because of popularity.

"Ms. Tsunade wishes you audience malady." Since she was good for nothing, Sakura forced her to talk like that. It was the only joy she had in her high school life. It was no harm done too, the girl was too prideful anyways. Lowering her bar was the best decision she made by far, "Why of course, the mad witch of the seven seas wishes to meet me? Has my power grown since our first meeting…?" Sakura shivered a little just thinking about it, "That good for nothing sadist…" there was always something wrong with her work.

"So am I like, done here now?" The girl broke character and Sakura shot a look at her like she broke the law. She immediately fixed herself and postured elegantly, "Am I finished, malady?"

"You may leave, and please, do tell Tsunade that I'll be by her office in a short notice."

The girl left the room and Sakura stood up and did some stretches, she's going to need it. She walked out the room and left to the office. When she reached the blasted door that had her name engraved in gold, and yes, it's real gold, she was about to knock until she overheard a conversation coming from the inside. She pressed her ear against the wooden frame and listened. The sound was quiet, but audible and it was heated too.

"What do you mean we should hand you our right to host the athletic meets?"

That's Tsunade, but who's asking? The only high school that has rights to hosting is the high schools that win the athletic meets which is them.

"I'm telling you right now." There was a nasty tone in her voice, "You're high school is known to have some…exceptional…athletes, but if you lose the way you're going to lose at the next athletic meet, you're going to ruin their futures." There was an evil laugh until another unknown voice spoke. It was more quiet but sincere, there was a definite fire in her, "Don't put it out like that." She was speaking to her apparent partner, "I know we're going to win but I like a challenge when I see one. And from what I saw on those past clips was…impressive." There was something weird about her though as Sakura tried to pin point what.

"And what? Do you think you can single handedly beat all of them? Are you nuts?"

_Way to go for speaking like a professional._ Sakura thought, but she shared the same sympathies, "I don't need to beat all eight of them. I only need to beat one. Even though there are eight of them, if we get second on all of the other ones, and first on the ones not covered, we are surely going to win…"

Sakura opened the door, tired of what she was hearing, "You really think you can even beat one of us?"

The girl looked at her. She had blond hair, the same color as Tsunade and ocean like eyes. Her looked were more than fair and her body would drop any normal guy but then she started to act weird. As if she was engrossed with euphoria. The other one held a small fan in her hand, dressed in a purple outfit and Sakura immediately recognized her, she's the student president, Kankuro from Sunagakure. The weird new girl dropped to her knees, barely containing herself. Sakura stepped back, looking at Tsunade for help, "She has a weird fetish for strong athletes, don't let it bother you." Tsunade explained.

The girl struggled to her feet, "Y-You!" she pointed at Sakura, "You must be that Tennis player I saw." Sakura was still confused whether she should call the nearest insane asylum but responded, "What about it?"

"You are my next victim!" Her voice was clearer than before, it looked like her euphoria dropped as a serious, competitive spirit took hold.

"Victim? Heh, you're joking. I'm the best there is." Her eyes furrowed, "And there's nothing a girl with a weird fetish is going to do about it. You underestimate Konoha's 8, you can't simply watch us from a video tape and expect us to be the way we were." She told her, "We're monsters. You think we give it our all in these athletic meets? It doesn't matter how strong you are or think you are. In the tennis court, it's my domain and I'm not ready to step down from my throne."

The girl stared blankly at her until a small smile appeared on her face. It broke into a laugh as she threw out her hand in the middle of them, "My name is Yamanaka Ino, and I'll be the one to throw you off your throne."

Sakura hesitated, but grabbed her hand and shook, "Haruno Sakura, the girl who'll prove you wrong."

It was a hard grip. Lightning zapped between them, like a mental war was already happening.

* * *

><p>"Old man!" Naruto tried to hold on the frames, "I'm going to barf!"<p>

"You better not Naruto, we're almost there!" The old man was moving in light speed. Naruto didn't understand, "We passed the school ten times already! Are you really this empty minded?"

The old man stopped his back in a sudden halt. At this moment. Naruto knew. The duct tape would not hold. It ripped faster than it was taped on. The dog house flew away as Naruto cursed the old man, his voice fading in a distance. The old man was breathing hard, not hearing anything. He brought out his phone and checked the map, "What are you talking about? We're here…" he looked behind him, "Naruto…?"

* * *

><p>Tsunade sent Sakura and the other two to the exit where they will make their leave. The meeting was concluded, Konoha high will not give up their rights to host. When they reached the exit, Kankuro turned to Sakura and said, "Be careful Sakura, you can only rely on Konoha 8 for so long."<p>

Sakura disregarded what she said, "As long as I'm the leader…"

"Self-proclaimed leader." Kankuro corrected.

"Leader!" Sakura said with authority, "I'm going to make sure this high school is remembered as the best."

"We'll see. Come along Ino, it looks like we have a lot to prepare." Kankuro was about to walk out the door until Ino turned to Sakura.

"Say, how strong are Konoha's 8?"

"I can promise you…that they will never lose to anyone from any high school in the world." Sakura assured her.

"Really…?" Ino whispered, her eyes glowed for a moment.

There was a zipping sound growing louder by the second from the outside. And then you could hear screaming. The three looked outside.

"I-Is that a dog house?" Kankuro squinted until the image got closer and closer. Sakura grabbed the two out of the way before the dog house crashes into the school's glass window. Among the rubble, a lock of golden hair could be seen through the mess and Kankuro straightened up, "Well, speak of the devil." She shot a nasty glare at Sakura, "Trying to eliminate the competition already, you swine, and by a Konoha 8 member too?"

Sakura felt her face turn red from anger, "Naruto!" she picked up the man from the rubble which was curiously unharmed. Naruto released himself from her hold and kissed the ground, "I'm alive…" grateful tears ran down his face, "Thank god I'm alive."

Kankuro and Sakura both snapped their attention at Ino who was standing there, they expected a euphoria attack like no other but instead, her eyes were locked on Naruto with a curious gaze and her face was clearly red, "Y-You must be Naruto…" her voice was shaky. Naruto stood up and smiled, "The one and only."

"I…" there was a silence before she spoke the words that would change Naruto's life forever, "I love you."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so there's going to be grammatical errors. I didn't check to see if there was any because I'm really busy and thought I squeeze in a chapter. If it really bothers you then tell me and I'll fix it.

Let's talk about the chapter. I know I move fast pace but really, I don't know how else to improve. I read books and they move in this kind of pace. I've tried searching guides online but they just counter what I understand from reading books. However there's different ways I know how to type and the main two ways are what you see. There's this way and the other way is the first chapter. If you prefer one over the other _tell me_ so I can improve. I personally like both ways, I really don't care which one is it. That's all I have to say besides thanks for reading.


End file.
